Eight moments
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Ocho momentos de sus vidas donde, simplemente, están juntos. Porque Rogue es Rogue y Sting es Sting, así debe ser. Feliz cumpleaños, Liv.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Sting/Rogue. Mención al resto de Saber porque me pueden todos con su amor gay (?)

 **Extensión:** 1529 palabras.

 **Notas:** Asquerosamente fluff, yo no sé que me paso, pero esto no parece mío de lo diabético que es (?). En serio, le vomite arco iris a esta cosa. Aparte de esp, "este Fic es un regalo para Liv Scarlett por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro GJM". Lo escribí hace algún tiempo con motivo de la Stingue week del año pasado en la que no alcance a participar, y dada la situación opté por dárselo a Liv, cuya otra OTP es el Stingue. Espero le guste.

 **.**

* * *

 **Eight moments.**

* * *

 _Day #1. Exceed._

Era algo indiscutible, cuestión de observar atentamente y notar lo obvio en el cotidiano día a día, contemplar las señales y hacerse consciente de lo tangente que era. Donde habían dos gatos habían dos magos, donde iba uno iba el otro, donde había un ideal estaba el otro apoyándolo en silencio, donde había temor estaba el otro calmando sus ansias.

Sting marchaba con Lector siguiendo sus pasos, Rogue jugaba con Frosch en el jardín, en algún punto topaban y ahí quedaban. Porque sí, era común ver a Sting con Lector y a Rogue con Frosch, pero era más común verlos a los cuatro juntos, a Sting sacando de sus casillas a Rogue y a Lector cuidando a Frosh.

Por eso era indiscutible, porque era cosa de oír a los dos exceeds comentar que los magos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y verlos a ambos avergonzarse, para que fuera absolutamente obvio.

 _Day #2. Together._

«Somos compañeros, después de todo».

Como tales, se mantenían unidos, no importaba que tan negra o pesimista fuera la situación. Como tales, luchaban juntos, espalda con espalda, con fe ciega en que el otro estaría ahí siempre. Como tales, a veces cerraban los ojos y la imagen del contrario estaba pegada en su retina, presente aún en la negrura de sus parpados. A Sting le avergonzaba, a Rogue le sacaba una sonrisa. Porque cerraba los ojos, se perdía en sus pensamientos y no eran sombras lo que veía, solo Sting. Y sonaba tan cursi que lo avergonzaría de no disfrutar demasiado de la vergüenza del propio Sting.

—Pareces un farol —decía de pronto, ganándose un reclamo que simplemente lo hacía sonreír y abrir nuevamente la boca—, brillante como uno.

Que se traducía en «eres la luz de mi vida».

 _Day #3. Guild._

—Eres ruidoso —reclamaba, ganándose una mirada molesta de Sting.

—Eres amargado —replicaba este.

—Él tiene razón Sting, eres ruidoso —lo apoyaba Rufus, libro en mano y café en la otra.

—¡Orga también en ruidoso y a él no le dices nada!

—¡Ey! —reclamaba el susodicho, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe a su maestro.

Se peleaban unos momentos en los que Rufus respondía «ya, pero Orga no es molesto», ganándose un grito indignado de Sting mientras Yukino intentaba apaciguar los ánimos, siempre demasiado intensos.

Rogue se dignaba, solo entonces y en medio de un ruido incluso más fuerte que el que hacía Sting solo, a alzar la vista, apartándola de Frosch y aprovechando de decirle a este que fuera a jugar con Lector. Contemplaba la escena frente a él antes de repetir.

—Son ruidosos.

Sting se volvía para gritarle quién sabe qué, deteniéndose pues una sonrisa asomaba inevitablemente a su rostro ante la situación, estúpidamente feliz en medio del desorden que se supone le molestaba pues era un amargado y todas esas cosas que el rubio solía reclamar. No era eso lo que esta vez escapaba de sus labios.

—Sonríes bonito.

Y se formaba el silencio, amplio e incómodo.

«Sting, eres un idiota».

 _Day #4. Shadow._

A veces se quedaba mirando a la nada, con un rostro tan serio y temeroso que le despertaba algo parecido al enojo. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, cuando parecía darse por vencido aunque aún no hubiesen perdido nada.

Se arrojaba con fuerza sobre el sofá, justo a un lado de Rogue, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sorprendiendo a este levemente, acercándose a él.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntaba, aunque en el fondo era más bien un reclamo implícito.

—¿Disculpa?

Algo parecido a un puchero poblaba su rostro, porque también detestaba que Rogue se hiciera el desentendido.

—Ese rostro de viejo amargado que pones a veces.

Se ganaba un golpe, pero no le importaba porque en medio de su risa una sonrisa asomaba en el rostro de su compañero. Aprovechaba el agarre que sostenía sobre Rogue y se arrojaba contra el sofá, arrastrando al mago con él, quedando ambos acostados sobre los cojines. El reclamo de Rogue solo ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—No hagas eso —decía, sonriendo y mirando al otro a los ojos, sus rostros a centímetros.

—De acuerdo —le respondían finalmente.

Si quería ganarse otro golpe, solo tenía que comentarle a Rogue lo tierno que se veía avergonzado.

Sus golpes tampoco dolían tanto, de todas maneras.

 _Day #5. AU._

Se arrojó encima de él, sacándole un sonoro quejido porque, a fin de cuentas, Eucliffe no pesaba poco.

—¿Qué mierda haces Sting?

El rubio sonrió, inclinándose encima de él para quedar rostro con rostro.

—¿Qué piensas?

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Rogue—. ¿Tu indiscutible estupidez?

—Eso que oímos —respondió Sting—, sobre los mundos paralelos y no recuerdo qué más.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que recuerde por ti?

—Eso de que cada elección formaba dos caminos —continuó Sting, saliéndose de encima suyo para recostarse a su lado—, dos universos y que por eso eran infinitos y yo qué sé que más.

Rogue suspiró, feliz de ya no tener que aguantar el peso de su compañero.

—¿Entonces me preguntas por?

—¿Cómo crees que sería si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido? —preguntó Sting, obteniendo una mirada bastante extrañada.

—¿Cómo se relaciona eso con lo que dijo el tipo de la ciudad pasada sobre los universos?

Sting sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿piensas que existe algún universo en que no nos conozcamos?

—Sería lo lógico, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees?

Se quedo en silencio, meditándolo, sintiendo el suave movimiento que hacía el carruaje en el que viajaban al pasar sobre el camino pedregoso. Pronto llegarían a destino, deberían estar descansando para ello en lugar de pensar tonterías.

—No, en realidad —respondió finalmente—, no lo creo.

Sting lo miró fijamente unos momentos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso no fue una elección —contestó Rogue, centrando la vista en el techo—, así que no puede haber generado dos caminos.

Era medianamente lógico a su parecer y por eso en verdad lo creía, que en todo universo posible se habría topado con el rubio.

—Bueno —dijo este, captando su atención—, hay miles de otras posibilidades, como que alguno hizo algo y murió o algo por el estilo.

Esta vez fue su turno de contemplar al otro fijamente.

—Sting.

–¿Qué?

—Veo más factible el haber conocido un dragón en uno de tus hipotéticos mundos a no haberte conocido.

Sting se quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de soltar una leve risa.

—Demonios, eso suena hasta romántico.

—Duérmete, ya pronto llegaremos y deberías estar descansando —ordenó, dando la vuelta.

No tardó en sentir un brazo rodeándole el cuerpo y el suave aliento de Sting en la nuca.

—Entonces yo conocí un dragón igual que tú en ese entonces —dijo el rubio—, quizás un poco antes de conocerte.

—Ya duérmete.

Una suave risa resoplando contra su cabeza.

—Te quiero Rogue.

Silencio.

—Yo también.

«En todos los posibles».

 _Day #6. Unison._

Sting no quería sonar cursi, aunque de alguna manera siempre acabara consiguiéndolo porque según todos tanto libro rosa le estaba atrofiando el cerebro, pero siempre que luchaba al lado de Rogue se sentía invencible. Tal vez eso de los dragones gemelos sumado a luz y oscuridad sonase a cliché andante, pero a él le gustaba. Le infundía valor, confianza y no dudaba que sucedía igual con su compañero. Era todo lo que necesitaba para nunca darse por vencido, para sacar las fuerzas que le faltaban. Lo era todo para él.

—Mierda —musitó— eso sí que sonó cursi.

Quizás sus compañeros tenían razón y sí estaba leyendo demasiados cuentos de amor eterno.

 _Day #7. Future._

Se negaba rotundamente a temerle al porvenir, a dejarse vencer por la posibilidad que le había sido mostrada. Definitivamente cambiaría el futuro, no importaba cuánto le costase hacerlo, lo haría. Y entonces serían felices, estarían siempre juntos sin tener que temer por nada ni nadie, ni sombras ni universos ni versiones futuras. Sí, definitivamente lo haría, era su decisión.

Y lógicamente debía compartirla, faltaba más, no se la iba a guardar para él mismo.

—¡Rogue! —llamó, captando la atención de todos los presentes además de la de su compañero—, quiero compartir la eternidad contigo. —Y estiró los brazos, esperando.

Estaba seguro de que el mago debió arrojarse a sus brazos y no golpearlo en la nariz.

 _#Bonus. Clarity._

Porque él es la luz, se supone. Es transparente —no hay duda de ello—, da claridad —eso quizás puede estar sujeto a discusión—, agregaría lucidez pero eso sí que no es muy seguro. Por eso, por el hecho de ser la luz, presiente la necesidad de salvarlo. Sabe que debe hacerlo, porque Rogue es amable, es cálido, es agradable y a veces un maldito amargado, pero sigue siendo Rogue. Ese que teme por motivos por los que no tendría que temer y al que Sting quiere proteger aunque sepa que de hacer patente ese pensamiento se ganaría una patada.

Porque no es justo que Rogue tenga que pasar por eso, cargar con eso, no si es Rogue y por eso Sting quiere salvarlo, ser luz y aniquilar las sombras que lo atormentan, porque se niega a permitir que destruyan al Rogue que conoce y ama.

Y así le cueste mil vidas lo hará, porque es Rogue y él es Sting, así debe ser.

* * *

 **Sí, son drabbles/viñetas/drabbleñetas increíblemente cutres (?)**

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Liv.**


End file.
